Khara
thumb|190x190px es una compañía de producción japonesa. El Studio Khara (スタジオカラー Sutajio Karā) es el estudio de animación primario reconocido por su trabajo en conjunto con Gainax en la tetralogía Rebuild of Evangelion. El nombre Khara viene de la palabra griega χαρα, que significa Alegría. Historia Khara fue fundado por Hideaki Anno en mayo de 2006 y es mencionado públicamente el 1 de agosto cuando las noticias fueron publicadas en el portal de Anno; Anno permanece como su presidente. Aunque Anno fue uno de los miembros fundadores de Gainax, parece estar dejándolo y dedicándose a liderar Khara. Como parte de sus declaraciones públicas en las películas Rebuild, el escribió: :"Para este propósito, no estamos regresando a nuestras raíces en Gainax. Tengo establecido un estudio y compañía de producción, y es en este nuevo escenario que empezaremos de nuevo. Sin mirar atrás, sin admiración de las circunstancias, nuestro objetivo es caminar hacia el futuro. Amablemente, hemos reunido personal de las series antiguas, nuevo personal y muchos otros empleados fantásticos para trabajar en esta serie. Nos damos cuenta de que estamos creando algo que será mejor que la serie pasada.” En julio de 2016, Hideaki Anno habló sobre lo que significa Evangelion para él y suplicó a los fans que fueran pacientes y que esperaran el último episodio de la tetralogía. El día 18 de noviembre de 2016, Takeshi Honda, un miembro del equipo de animación de las películas, reveló a UK Anime Network que ya han comenzado a trabajar en la cuarta película. "Ahora estamos trabajando en la nueva película de Evangelion", dijo. En 2017 Khara comenzó a reclutar nuevos creativos para realizar el proyecto. Finalmente, el 28 de julio de 2017 fue revelado el póster de la última película y el día viernes 20 de julio de 2018 se confirmó que la película llegará a los cines japoneses en 2020. El primer teaser fue proyectado en las funciones de cine de "Mirai no Mirai", cinta dirigida por Mamoru Hosoda ("Summer Wars", "Wolf Children"). Trabajos Películas *''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' (1 de septiembre de 2007) – producción de animación *''Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea'' (19 de julio de 2008) – cooperación de animación *''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' (27 de junio de 2009) – producción de animación *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' (18 de septiembre de 2010) - monitor gráfico *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society'' (26 de marzo de 2011) - color digital *''Kantoku Shikkaku'' (3 de septiembre de 2011) - producción *''Kyoshinhei Tokyo ni Arawaru'' (10 de julio de 2012) - compañía de producción *''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' (17 de noviembre de 2012) – producción de animación *''Evangelion: 3.0+1.0'' (Se presume que saldrá en 2017-2018) - producción de animación Televisión *''Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann'' (1 de abril de 2007 a 30 de septiembre de 2007) - animación intermedia *''Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto'' (3 de octubre de 2010 a 4 de abril de 2011) - storyboards *''Tamayura - Hitotose'' (3 de octubre de 2011 a 19 de diciembre de 2011) - animación intermedio *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (6 de octubre de 2011 a 29 de marzo de 2012) - animación intermedio *''Black Rock Shooter'' (2 a 23 de febrero de 2012) - animación intermedio *''Zetman'' (2 de abril de 2012 a 25 de junio de 2012) - animación intermedia Otros *''Petit Eva: Evangelion@School'' (26 de mayo de 2007 - 26 de septiembre 26 de 2009) (manga) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku'' (octubre de 2007 a diciembre de 2009) - trabajo original (manga) *''Halo Legends'' (16 de febrero de 2010) - producción de CG (OVA) *''Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san'' (22 de febrero de 2010) - cooperación en animación intermedio (OVA) *''Upotte!!'' (8 de abril a 9 de junio de 2012) - animación intermedio (ONA) *''Proyecto Japan Anima(tor)'s Exhibition'' - Series de cortometrajes presentados por Studio Khara y Dwango **''Ryū no Haisha (El Dentista de Dragones) (noviembre de 2014) - Cortometraje original'' **''La Chica Escaladora'' (noviembre de 2014) - Trabajo original (Cortometraje) **''ME!ME!ME! - TeddyLoid feat Daoko'' (noviembre de 2014) - Trabajo original (vídeo musical) **''Carnicería'' (Diciembre de 2014) - Trabajo original (Cortometraje) **''Colección películas de animaciones clave Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Diciembre de 2014) **''20 Min. caminando desde la estación Nishi-Ogikubo, 2 Recámaras, Sala, Comedor, Cocina, 2 meses de Depósito, No se permiten mascotas'' (diciembre de 2014) - Trabajo original (Cortometraje) **''Hasta que vengas a mi'' (diciembre de 2014) - Trabajo original (Cortometraje) **''Mañana desde allí'' (enero de 2015) - Trabajo original (vídeo musical) Navegación Categoría:Estudios de animación